


Moving On

by thorxbruce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, endgame spoilers, post avengers: endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorxbruce/pseuds/thorxbruce
Summary: Tony and Natasha have a talk by the lake. (endgame spoilers)





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> lol this my first work it's really short be nice pls uwu

The scene around the two was beautiful. Natasha hadn’t the chance to really be around the new Stark property, but seeing it with everyone she knew...it was truly a beautiful sight. 

“I never wanted this.” 

Natasha looked over at Tony with a smirk. “Really? I never would’ve guessed.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Watching people mourn you at your own house is an incredibly weird sight.”

“At least you had a funeral,” she wasn’t bitter about what she said, but Tony felt the sting in his chest. 

Instead of apologizing, he decided to deflect. It was what they were both best at. “What? Hulk throwing a bench into a lake not good enough for you?” 

Natasha shook her head and pushed her shoulder into Tony. After a brief pause, she nodded over to Peter. “That the kid?” Tony could only nod. “He looks tired.” 

“Y-yeah...he never really catches a break.” 

“Seems like he gets the job.” More silence. “And who’s the loner in the back?” 

Tony glanced to where she was looking. “That’s Harley Keener. Sweet kid. Remember the mandarin situation back around 2013? He helped me out.” 

Nat nodded slowly. “So he’s your first kid, Peter’s your second, Nebula’s the third, and Morgan is the final? Is that what I’m hearing?” 

Tony shrugged and began walking towards the lake. “I guess. I’m a cool dad, though.” He sat on the ground as Pepper rested his old arc reactor on the lake. “Come sit.” 

They were peaceful for a bit as the guests filtered into the house. “I thought you would be more upset about being dead.” 

Tony shook his head. “If I were still alive, there’s a high chance the majority of those people right over there would be in my place. I’m okay with this.” Natasha made a noise of agreement. “We did it, though. We actually...won.” 

Natasha leaned her head on Tony’s shoulder. “I’m proud of us, Tony… Would you have thought...all those years ago, that this would happen?” 

Tony snorted, “If you would’ve come to me in 2010 and told me that there were six magic stones that the universe depended on to survive, and that we would’ve fought a big purple guy that’s biggest goal in life was to kill half of everything? I would’ve sent you to the loony bin.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the hero. “No, just….all of us. The two of us actually...working together. And succeeding.” 

“I don’t know if me believing what happens would make a difference, but I sure as hell can say that I’m glad that we somehow got here. And now, it’s up to those dumbasses to keep the world in check.” 

“Universe,” Natasha corrected. 

Tony sighed, “We’re fucked.” 

“No, they might be a bunch of idiots, but I have a good feeling about the future.” She swiftly stood and held her hand out for Tony. “But now, it’s time for us to move on.” 

“If I go with you, will you finally tell me what happened in Budapest?” 

Natasha smiled softly at Tony. “I’ll tell you all my stories if you tell me yours.” 

Tony took Natasha’s hand and let himself be pulled off of the ground. 

“Time to move on.”


End file.
